monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tigarugarex
This is MHF2!! Oh crap, with a rude of myself!! Hello there, i' an Tigarugarex (Try speaking this with speed any time!!) And today i will show some basics... "Well...What's a good armor set when starting out?" 1: That's a question that every hunter makes!! "i will start with Yian Kut Ku armor!! Whait a second!! i like this Gypceros armor!! i will sell the Yian Kut ku armor!!" Crap!! dont doo this!! Find a best armor and try it!! 2: "Fun now i will take this Ceanataur helmet and mix white this Hermitaur mail an later with this Gypceros graves!!" Fun, fun, and you will get no skill!! ~Battle Armor~ When first starting I used Battle Armor until I beat YKK (Yian Kut Ku.) Sped through the Elder 2* Quests using Kut Ku Armor. Kut Ku Armor ain't the best looking, but the extra attack power appeals to beginners. ~Ceanatuar Armor~ An excellent armor set comes from the skills that they bring to the table. Ceanataur Armor provides Sharpening Skl Inc and Sharp Sword which can be a lifesaver for weapons that dull too easy. ~Hermitaur Armor~ Hermituar is for starting Lancers and Gunlancers. It offers Guard +1 which can reduce stamina and health damage. ~Blango Armor~ Blango Armor is useful when fighting enemies in Cold terrain. A full set can get you Cold Reduced by Half, Snow Resistance, Quake Resistance (good when facing Shen Gao Ren.) ~Tigrex Armor~ Tigrex is for more advance armors and requires a little fine tuning before actually using it. For a Blademaster, Tigrex armor provides Autotracker, Quick Eating, and if you have the right decorations Earplugs. However, despite all these good traits you'll have to deal with Demonic Protection, and your fugly appearance. "What are better armors when advancing the Elder Ranked Quests?" 1: Dont use the same armor as you used for weak ranks!! try another one!! 2:"Crap!! This armor costs me twenty armor spheres and now i' must switch??" Crap i say!! you switch if you like!! and if the armor goes powerful with "twenty" armor spheres continue wearing it!! Crap!! ~Monodevil Armor~ Monodevil Armor is a great addition to anyone's armory. If you're diligent enough, you can hunt them for the Monoblos Heart. Believe me it's worth the skills you get. (Loading for Gunners, and Expert for Blademasters.) ~Kirin Armor~ I found Kirin Armor useful for two reasons. One, once you get the hang of slaying Kirin, the armor is really easy to make. And two, Elemental Attack Up and Autotracker skill really helped during the Elder Dragon fights. ~Death Stench Armor~ Three letters, ESP. With ESP, we can pierce the hide of any monster without the worry of it bouncing back. I found Death Stench armor highly useful for this reason. Plus, it looks really cool. How do we get it? We're limited to Death Stench Cloths delivered by Trenya the traveling Felyne. Trips to the Desert (for 500 points I believe) take a mission to complete (with the exclusion of gathering quests) so be sure to have a lot of points to send Trenya on trips. ~Rathalos Soul~ Rathalos Soul is possibly the best armor for Elder Rank Quests. With Earplugs, Expert and a great attack boost it's always worth going out of your way to make it. Plus, it doesn't look half bad. That's all for today!! later!!